


Clueless Reunions

by plant_flwrs



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Adam Parrish Has Long Hair, Adam Parrish Overthinks Everything, Background Orphan Girl | Opal, Clueless Ronan Lynch, College Student Adam Parrish, Cute Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish, Farmer Ronan Lynch, M/M, Ronan Lynch Loves Adam Parrish, Ronan Lynch is Bad at Feelings, Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish Fluff, Soft Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish, adam overanalyzes everything ronan does, i saw someone who reminded me of adam with long hair so this fic happened, these tags got out of hand, why is ronan so stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:22:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29795319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plant_flwrs/pseuds/plant_flwrs
Summary: Adam grows his hair out for Ronan while he's away at college.
Relationships: Ronan Lynch & Adam Parrish, Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59





	Clueless Reunions

**Author's Note:**

> some clueless and soft Ronan for u

The sun was high in the sky, and no matter how hard it shown down on Ronan, his white Irish neck refused to tan. It was red, almost as red as the beat Opal had somehow managed to dig up-- this perpetually confused Ronan. Where was she finding these beats? Ronan didn’t even grow beats- and Ronan’s mind was wandering. He was elbow deep in fresh soil when it seemed to click in his head.

Holy shit, Adam doesn’t want me anymore.

No, not possible. Absolutely not a thought to even entertain or validate with a second more worry. But…

Adam had been gone for some time, and Ronan’s fucked up brain only now just clicked together. Adam hadn’t facetimed him since he went back to school. Sure, Ronan received texts like clockwork, goodnights and goodmornings and I love you’s and random thoughts or complaints throughout the day that Adam couldn’t voice to anyone else. But no facetimes. No facetimes from a boy who had forced Ronan to dream himself a new phone that was compatible with Adam’s dream phone just so they could see each other’s faces on their tiny little stupid screens a couple of times a week. 

Maybe Adam was busy. Too busy to call and sit on the phone with Ronan. Not too busy to text, though.

Ronan doubled down in the soil, the faint sound of Opal mimicking various bird calls in a distant barn, and ignored the burning on the back of his neck for the time being.

-

Just before he left, Adam and Ronan watched some old 80’s movie. Some old 80’s movie with enticingly androgynous actors and achingly edgy plot lines. Adam was about to roll his eyes and joke with Ronan, but when his gaze slid to his boyfriend, he found Ronan fully immersed with a slight gap open between his lips. Ronan was deeply invested in this movie.

Ever the observer, Adam calculated and analyzed Ronan’s reactions. Ronan would have noticed Adam staring, he usually did, but this movie captivated him. 

Ronan’s chest would heave a little more than usual every time one character came on screen. They were blonde with masculine facial features, lean and tall build. Adam allowed himself a moment of flattery in thinking the actor looked a bit like him. The only main difference was the lengths of their shared sandy blonde hair. The actor’s was grown out to their shoulders, and Adam’s was chopped off just above his ears. 

Adam wondered if he could grow his hair out that long in the length of a term.

-

It turned out he could.

Well, he was trying. And he was trying to make it a surprise. If only Ronan hadn’t developed his sudden inclination to his phone.

Even when it wasn’t a matter of hiding his hair, Ronan was calling when Adam was in class, when he was studying, when he was sleeping. Adam had some damage control to do.

Slipping on a beanie he’d stolen from Ronan before he left, he called his boyfriend.

“Hey, asshole,” Ronan breathed at the phone, his face entirely too close. He cradled it with both hands, face resting heavily against the very expensive pillows Adam missed so dearly.

“Hey, Ro,” Adam smiled down at the phone, his cheeks flushed from the brisk chill outside. 

Ronan’s stomach ached at the sight of Adam, his eyes roaming the screen way too fast, unable to focus on one thing. His sharp jaw accented by the turtle neck he wore, his open and pure grin, his pink cheeks, and a stolen beanie Ronan recognized immediately.

“My head was freezing this winter, would have been nice to know why,” Ronan couldn’t even be bothered to pretend to glare, which sort of scared him for a second. God, Adam was making him so soft. 

“You love it,” Adam said, tilting his eyes away from the phone to watch where he was walking.

Ronan took the moment to stare at Adam, drinking in all the parts he’d been missing but would never admit he knew.

Adam looked back down when he heard rustling, watching Ronan fluff the pillow beneath his head and settle further into bed.

“Shit, were you sleeping?”

“‘Course not, Parrish, who do you think you’re talking to, here?”

Adam huffed out a silent laugh and Ronan watched him enter a building.

“Are you going to your dorm?” Ronan’s phone was the only thing lighting up his face, the entire room around him was dark. He had been on the brink of sleep.

“Yeah, just finished my last lecture of the day,” Adam was walking through a dingy-looking hall, then he was stepping into a dark room and slipping off his coat.

“Aren’t you gonna take off my beanie?” Ronan somehow moved the phone closer to his face, as if it served to intimidate Adam the same way it would have if he was there in person. It didn’t have any sort of the same effect, though, and Adam could only see Ronan’s pale cheek and his dark eye on the screen. 

“No,” Adam said, smiling down at his phone and pressing a button to capture a photo of Ronan’s ridiculous facetime mannerisms, a picture he would send to Gansey as proof of life the next time he texted Adam, worried.

“Hm,” Ronan moved his face away, managing a scowl this time, “I’ll drive up there and take it off.”

“You will?” Adam fell down onto his small twin mattress, holding the phone by his side. It was almost like Ronan was laying next to him. Almost. 

“Yeah, and I’ll speed the whole way there,” Ronan’s scowl broke into a shark grin, teeth sharp and dangerous. Inviting Adam in and threatening to cut him at the same time. Adam had been cut too many times to be afraid of a smile like that. 

Adam and Ronan talked for entirely too long. Ronan had been on the cusp of his first night of sleeping that week and Adam had lecture notes to review. Neither of them minded much, though. 

-

Adam really liked his hair. Maybe a little too much, for someone usually so humble. 

On the drive down to Virginia, Adam’s hand was in his hair nearly the whole time. He was pushing it back, twisting it in his fingers, tucking it behind his ears. When the roads narrowed and houses became few and far between, he was looking in the mirror to make sure he looked alright. Well, more than alright. He had felt as though he had an obligation to Ronan to make his hair look as perfect as possible. This whole plan was for Ronan, after all. 

The drive up to the barns on the gravel driveway was nice until it wasn’t. Opal came running from the heavily forested side of the road, nearly running in front of the car. Adam heard the brakes strain under his foot. 

“Adam!” She called, blissfully unaware of the heavy and anxious pounding in Adams’s chest as he tried to catch his breath. It would have made for an awful reunion if he had run over Opal. 

“Hey,” he mumbled, stepping out of the car after she wrenched the door open. The hinges squeaked and the car bobbed up when Adam slid out. 

Opal was wrapping herself around his middle with a deadly squeeze, and then she was climbing into the car through the driver’s side door. She collapsed into the passenger's side and sat contently with her eyes locked on Adams’s face as he drove the rest of the way in. 

With the windows down, Adam could hear Ronan easily from where he stood on the porch. Ronan leaned against a column, looking like his usual cool and mysterious self. He looked at Adam through the windshield, flicking his eyes to Opal briefly, and then back to Adam. With the second look, his demeanor cracked. Adam was smirking the second Ronan’s jaw not-so-subtly dropped. 

“Holy fucking shit,” he hissed, pushing himself off the column and walking slowly towards the car. 

Adam stood, pulling one of his duffels from the backseat. When Ronan was close enough, he tossed the bag into Ronan’s chest and grabbed the other one for himself. 

Ronan nearly dropped it. He nearly fell down the porch stairs coming down, and he nearly tripped going up the stairs to his bedroom. 

Opal had fucked off somewhere else, not interested in Adam’s unpacking. Ronan would have to let her eat some car trash for that. 

Adam’s shoulders were squared in that way he stood when he knew Ronan was whipped for him. He stood by the bed with his hands resting on the zipper of his bag, eyes running playfully across Ronan’s face. 

“Adam,” Ronan breathed, not a mumble, but a breath. Adam’s name came from his lungs and left his mouth with the delicacy of a breath. Adam’s confident smirk faltered for a second, but when Ronan threw the duffel at Adam it was back in a second. 

Adam had just enough time to put the other bag on the bed before Ronan rushed him. Adam turned so they landed on the bed, knocking one of his bags to the floor as they collapsed. 

Ronan’s sharp edges pushed into Adam’s. His elbows were pinning down Adam’s arms and his knees pressed against Adam’s thighs as he straddled him. His nimble fingers were touching Adam’s face with astounding care. 

“You like it?” Adam’s breath was hot on Ronan’s face. Adam used to hate Ronan being so careful and soft with him, but he had come to love and appreciate Ronan’s varying methods of worship. The hardest part was making himself believe Ronan had actually wanted to worship him.

“Huh?” Ronan mumbled, tearing his eyes away from the way his fingers traced Adam’s high cheekbone. 

“My hair, idiot. D’you like it?” Adam pried his arms out from under Ronan, making Ronan fall harder into him. Their chests pressed together and their faces were inches apart. Adam’s hands came to rest on Ronan’s thighs. 

“Christ, Parrish,” Ronan finally said, sitting up a bit so he could get a full view of the boy beneath him. “You look like a hippie.”

Adam’s smirk fell, “What?”

Ronan didn’t answer, instead, running his hands up Adam’s chest. His shirt lifted as Ronan went, and his grip on Ronan tightened. When Ronan’s hands got to Adam’s shoulders, he tugged on a piece of hair framing Adam’s face. 

Adam twisted them, using his hands and legs to flip Ronan to his back. Adam sat beside him, looking down at Ronan as he began to prop himself up on his elbows. 

“I did this for you, asshole,” Adam said. Pressing his palm flat on Ronan’s chest to push him down. Adam felt the breath deflate Ronan’s chest. Ronan’s eyebrows raised. 

“Did I say something about your hair?” Ronan asked, tilting his chin up in a minuscule act of power. He sounded confused and Adam knew Ronan didn’t like to be confused. “I never asked you to grow it out.”

Adam’s hand curled into a fist on Ronan’s chest. He lifted it and dropped it back down lightly. A small laugh escaped his lips. The realization that he had said the wrong thing was slowly creeping into Ronan’s head. 

“Fuck.” 

Ronan sat up, Adam’s hand falling from his chest. 

“I do like it,” Ronan whispered, leaning forwards so his lips traced Adam’s jaw. This would be where Adam’s breath hitched, where he tilted his head back to give Ronan more room. Instead, he stayed put, breathing in long, calm breaths.

“This is so stupid,” Adam mumbled, turning away from Ronan and twisting his body out of Ronan’s embrace.

“Parrish,” Ronan had wanted to say “Adam, I didn’t mean to say the wrong thing. I really do like your hair. It’s growing on me. Haha, get it- growing on me? I’d like to run my hands through it, and feel it on my cheeks when you kiss my neck, and across my shoulder blades when you trace my tattoo with your tongue. Adam, I’m sorry.” What he said was: “‘Fucks wrong with you?”

“Forget it,” Adam said, standing and picking up the bag that fell off the bed.

Ronan physically felt the tension of the moment before melt into a different kind of tension. The tension of an argument. Ronan loved to argue, and Adam was good at it, but he didn’t want this tonight. He wanted Adam. He wanted to remember that Adam did want him.

“Hey,” Ronan was standing too, moving to the foot of the bed so he could see Adam’s face as he continued to messily unpack his things. “Look at me.”

Once Adam looked up, Ronan realized he didn’t have anything to say. He had thought it would take a few times of asking before Adam looked at him, and then when Adam would look, he’d have his usual argument face on. Adam didn’t have his argument face on, though. There was a deep blush on his cheeks and his jaw was clenched so hard it looked like it hurt. His eyes were reluctant and sad. Ronan realized Adam was embarrassed. 

Ronan kneeled onto the bed, crawling over to stand in front of Adam. The bag was between them, and Ronan let it stay there for now. 

“Talk to me.” Ronan reached out for Adam’s hands, holding them as they rested between their bodies. 

Adam huffed out a breath and rolled his head like he was trying to ease his tension. He squeezed his eyes shut and took a shaky inhale.

“I grew my hair out like this for you,” Adam bit his lip and refused to meet Ronan’s eyes, so Ronan waited for him to continue. “Before I left, we watched that stupid movie and you liked the guy with long hair, so I thought I’d try it out.”

Ronan was quiet, so Adam shook his head and looked down, hair falling into his eyes, “It’s stupid.”

Ronan’s hands left Adam’s, and the duffel hit the floor with a thud. Ronan was chuckling under his breath. Adam barely had time to get pissed about Ronan laughing at him before Ronan was on him again. 

Ronan had pushed their foreheads together, his hands snaking up Adam’s body. They crawled up his arms, his fingertips and their new callouses ghosting over his skin. His hands eventually tangled into Adam’s hair, and once his fingers knotted close to his scalp, Adam heard Ronan let out a shaky breath. 

“Adam,” Ronan whispered, and the smirk in his voice made Adam open his eyes. “I just really liked the movie.”

A laugh punched its way out of Adam’s chest, and he was crawling onto the bed with Ronan.

“You do look good though,” Ronan hovered over Adam, balancing on his elbows as his hands moved Adam’s hair from his face. 

“Shut up,” Adam smiled as he kissed Ronan, wondering if it would be better to have Ronan trim his hair on the porch in the morning or if he should drive into town to go to a barbershop. He enjoyed having his ears intact, so he decided against Ronan cutting his hair. Maybe he’d let Ronan pay for his haircut, though.


End file.
